Last letter
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: When a comprimising letter is found on Sebastian's person from a mysterious visitor how far will Ceil go to uncover the truth? Is the truth linked to the seemingly random reoccurring dreams Ceil has been having and who is the couple that seems so familiar


Authors note: Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it and if you do please favourite or review. If it doesn't get any reviews I don't think I'll update it and will most likely take it down. It's all up to you. Please read review and enjoy.

Chapter one: Alliance

_Humans are chaotic creatures, always believing their values, their ways of thinking and that their lives are above anyone else's. They are but only to a chosen few. That is why you demons were forged, to assist in any method of means to give the Chaotic what they believed was rightfully theirs. I've never met a human that wasn't arrogant. I've never met a human that was truly humble. Everyone has their secrets. Everyone has regrets. Everyone has pain. Everyone has promise. No one is completely worthless. You'll never be worthless to me. Isn't that right Sebastian? _

_**Yes, my mistress.**_

* * *

The darkness engulfed the pair standing on the brink of nothingness. The human senses ran together on a painful crutch that almost left Ciel breathless. The surrealistic nature of the black and midnight blue roses that bloomed everywhere overpowered his sense of smell coupled with the faintest hint of lavender and vanilla. All the aroma's clashing and fighting creating a haze that could drunken ones senses. The two figures he knew them well or at least it felt as if he did. They were so real and yet so out of reach as if in another world. He gasped- They were- They had to be…

"Young master?" They faint voice inquired as the boy jerked himself out of his slumber. "You were talking in your sleep." Sebastian's dark gaze nearly danced with humor but he said nothing more of the subject. Instead he wheeled the tea cart forward beginning to prepare the boys morning drink. "After your night terror I decided Earl Gray was the best choice for you." He turned expectantly holding the saucer to Ciel's hands. "Young master?"

It had slipped from his grasp much like water back into a flowing stream who the two individuals were. In his dream he had been more than sure of their identities. More than positive than anything else in his life. He knew them both with what seemed like intimacy but they still both appeared as strangers in the distance. He took the tea from the demons hands before guiding the cup gently to his lips. Earl Gray? Hadn't he had this yesterday? "If you heard me why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

The demon stared for several seconds, "It is improper to wake the young master before breakfast preparations are complete." He replied lightly taking the teacup and sitting it back on the trolly before wheeling away then retreating to gather Ciel's clothes for the day. "Besides the young masters wails are very much like music to my ears." He effortlessly slipped the shirt over the boy's head before starting on his pants. He didn't give Ciel a chance to respond. "You have a literature lesson once again with Mrs. Watson and Lord Cross phoned about a very important meeting with you this afternoon and refused to take that you were busy as an excuse so he will be arriving shortly after noon." He finished lacing the boy's shoes before standing properly once more. "Also late last night after everyone had well set off to bed there was a visitor from an Earl Williams?" He questioned as Ciel simply stared.

He cleared his throat helping himself off the bed and shoving Sebastian's hands away when they came. "And what did someone want coming that late at night when all normal people are in bed?" He questioned giving Sebastian a side glance at the word normal. He had never seen the demon sleep, in truth he had never seen Sebastian do anything normal. He wasn't sure if he should find that normal but he didn't say anything other about it. "Earl Williams is a distant cousin to the Queen that recently lost everything due to some sort of scandal. Why would he be attempting to make contact with me?"

Sebastian didn't respond following the boy like a shadow down the lengthy corridors and down the grand staircase. "That I do not know but it wasn't a letter correspondence that was sent but his young servant." Ceil paused glancing back at Sebastian, "As improper as it was she wished to wake you at that hour and I didn't find it important enough that it couldn't wait until morning. She should be waiting for you in the dining area. From what I can tell she came by foot which I must say must have been some kind of journey."Cieil thrust the elegant doors open glancing around at the replicated dining area. It was just like the one his father had built for his mother before he had been born. The late Earl Phantomhive had quite the eye for splendor and didn't waste any of his time on anything less than the best for his young son and wife. Misfortune had struck the old manor and this was the exact replicate down to the very same Fine China. Some may call Ciel sentimental but anyone who knew him knew better, he simply didn't enjoy change.

The young woman who had been eying a scone stood quickly bowing deeply at the sight of the young master of the manor. "Greetings my lord." She addressed softly returning from her bow watching the dark blue eye that stared at her intently. "I apologize for intruding upon you so suddenly but there isn't much time. My master the Earl Williams has sent me to immediately call upon your services."

There was something about that woman that didn't strike him as normal. It could have been the elegance of her golden gown, or the white gloves that adorned her slender hands. It could have even been the dead gaze of her golden yellow eyes upon his own or the unmoving emotion of her own face. She reminded him of someone, someone he knew well but he couldn't quite place it.

He nodded as Sebastian pulled out his own chair white gloves overlapping as he pushed him towards the table. Sebastian? She reminded him of Sebastian but that couldn't mean she was? Of course not. Surely Sebastian would have mentioned that she wasn't of human nature, then again he hadn't asked either too occupied with his dreams of the previous night. "My services?" He inquired as his demon Butler poured him yet more tea.

She nodded still standing her eyes locked firmly upon him. "Yes Earl, your assistance is needed. It seems as if he believes that he has been set up by her highness the Queen and he needs you to prove that it wasn't him that did…" She paused for a moment, "Did what they said he did." She smirked slightly the first time her face had moved to show slight emotion. "It would be quite helpful if you were to assist my master because he isn't able to do so himself."

He shifted slightly watching her, there was something. "He can't help himself? Why would he come to me if he needs assistance to create proof against the Queen? That is treason. I have no intention of being caught up into anything from a man that can not help himself." He replied shaking his head slightly. "That is my response to his inquiry. Simply no."

She nodded slowly bowing once more. "I understand thank you dearly for hearing me out young master. Very intelligent response."

He shrugged, "It's common sense. May I ask why he would send someone that is under false pretenses of being a servant to request help from me?" He questioned holding a hand up when Sebastian offered him a muffin.

"False pretenses?" She slowly tilted her head to the side golden eyes flashing in the rays of sunlight penetrating the floor to ceiling windows. "My dear Earl I have no clue what it is you are speaking of. I am nothing more than a servant of his lord the Earl sent to request your help which you kindly declined." She smiled slowly, falsely before releasing what may have been a slight laugh short and bubbly. "I should be taking my leave soon to report back to him."

Ciel glared, "You came on foot? Are you planning on running back to your Earl in London?"

She shook her head, "What makes you believe I came on foot? That would be_ impossible_." She said it in a way that mocked the very word before she glanced at Sebastian for the very first time. "I came by coach but it seemed the closer we moved towards the residence the more the horses acted up and so I decided to take the short walk towards your manor. It wasn't that far of a walk I assure you. My carriage is awaiting my return right over the bridge. Hopefully the stallions have decided they wish to cooperate. I must make haste."

Sebastian glanced down, "Shall I escort Lilith to the door young master?" He asked lightly as Ciel glanced back sharply.

"I see you found quite the bit of time to ask her, her name Sebastian. Do as you please." He waved the two of them off. Sebastian seemed taken aback wondering if that coldness that was radiating from the young master was jealousy but he wasn't sure if that was the case. If he had the chance he would pry later but right now he had a task to do.

She followed the demon towards the door silvery blond hair curling around her face. "My, my Sebastian hasn't he gotten to be quite the handful." She snickered tossing her hair over her shoulder once more. "It makes me wonder if you're going to be able to complete the task that I've set forth for you." She shook her head grabbing his hand and placing it firmly on her cheek. "It was nice to see you though. That you're…living."

He didn't respond at first as she danced around him in a circle. " I had no idea that you would make a deal with a human so soon after me Anna." He replied coldly as she paused shaking her head.

She winced, "Oh you're so cold at times Sebastian. But you're thinking incorrectly if you believe that I've made a contract with anyone in this body, it's a simple possession and nothing more. Sometimes even I get bored of living in a world where I'm locked away. Our lives get boring, so very boring Sebastian." She sighed tousling his hair. "Besides you murdered my other body that night at the masquerade sacrifice."

He nodded, "It was an order from the young master."

She dropped the hand, "Don't you forget who you belong to Sebastian no soul is worth becoming a rogue." She turned firmly stepping over the threshold outside into the rays of dominating sunlight. "There are too many of you out there that would become your enemies. I must give you that you're quite the fighter and under orders you'll take off your own head but death is not an option for you. Do you understand?"

Nearly instantly he dropped to one knee, "Yes, my mistress."

She didn't pay attention heading back towards the forest waving her hand as if to say goodbye. "Give my thanks to the young master. He plays his part perfectly. Don't forget anything I've told you Sebastian." With that she disappeared into the brush slowing her pace greatly a smirk crossing her full lips.

Sebastian closed the door gently reaching for his pocket watch. He had been away from the young masters side for quite some time talking to that woman. She simply popped up when she believed it was appropriate for her. It was simply unforgivable. Sometimes it made him feel as if she didn't believe that he could handle himself. Ciel's soul was his and no one else's. The watch nearly fell from his hand with the letter that was attached to it. When did she…?

"Sebastian!" Ciel affirmatively called from the side dining room his narrowed eyes directed on the other. "I told you to do as you please but you are to return to me. I did not dismiss you."

He bowed, "Yes, my lord." He replied tucking the letter back into his pocket glancing at his watch.

He frowned, "What's that? Did she give it to you?" He questioned never remembering Sebastian being secretive before. "Hand it over." He held out his hand, "Well Sebastian are you planning to ignore an order?"

[If you want another chapter please favourite and review! It would be greatly appreciated! If you do I'll try to have it up soon.]


End file.
